unturnedfandomcom-20200222-history
Fortification
|-|Unturned 3= - Birch= The Birch Fortification is a type of placeable in Unturned. Function: The Birch Fortification can only be placed on windows of buildings, but it requires two Fortification Woods to fully cover wider windows. However, it does not interfere the zombie's sight like any other barricade. Zombies will attack Birch Fortifications only if it is in the way of the player they are chasing. This makes a good opportunity for the player to finish them while they are distracted by the barricade. Trivia: *The Birch Fortification was first added in version 3.2.8.0. *It resembles the Birch Barricade by appearance. The only difference is that the Birch Fortification is brighter than the Birch Fortification's icon and unlike the Birch Barricade, it does not have sticks in the wood pile. - Maple= The Maple Fortification is a type of placeable in Unturned, meant to be placed on windows, while Maple Barricade is meant to be placed on the ground. Function: The Maple Fortification can only be placed on windows of buildings, but it requires two Fortifications to fully cover wider windows. However, it does not interfere the zombie's sight like any other barricade. Zombies will attack Maple Fortifications only if it is in the way of the player they are chasing. This makes a good opportunity for the player to finish them while they are distracted by the barricade. Blueprint: Maple Plank (x7) = Maple Fortification Trivia: *The Maple Fortification was first added in version 3.2.2.0. *It resembles the Maple Barricade by appearance. The only differences are: the Maple Fortification is brighter than the Maple Fortification's icon; does not have sticks in the wood pile; and the planks are horizontal on Fortification, while it's vertical on Barricade. - Pine= The Pine Fortification is a type of placeable in Unturned. Function: The Pine Fortification can only be placed on windows of buildings, but it requires two to fully cover wider windows. However, it does not interfere with the zombies' sight like any other barricade. Zombies will attack Pine Fortifications only if it is in the way of the player they are chasing. This creates a good opportunity for the player to finish them while they are distracted by the barricade. Trivia: *The Pine Fortification was first added in version 3.2.8.0. *It resembles the Pine Barricade by appearance. The only difference is that the Pine Fortification is brighter than the Pine Fortification's icon and unlike the Pine Barricade, it does not have sticks in the wood pile. - Bars= The Bars Fortification is an in Unturned 3. Even though it is possible to see through the bars, bullets do not travel through. Acquirement: PEI: It can be found in the O'Leary Prison. Yukon: It can be found at the RCMP Outpost. Blueprints: *Metal Bar (x6) + Blowtorch * Crafting III = Bars Fortification Analysis: Advantages: *Has high health. *Can be seen through. Disadvantages: *Hard to craft, and can only found at the O'Leary Prison or at the RCMP base in Yukon. Trivia: *Even though it is possible to see through the bars, bullets are unable to pass through the Bars Fortification. }} |-|Gallery= - Unturned 3= Maple Fortification: FortiforcationWOOD.png|The structure in-game. FortWOODdesc.png|The item description. Bars Fortification: Bars Fortification on hand.png|On hand. Bars Fortification being placed.png|Being placed. Bars Fortification placed.png|Placed. }} Category:Item Category:Building Category:Barricade Category:Common Rarity Category:Uncommon Rarity Category:Rare Rarity Category:Epic Rarity